


And then the Commonwealth wept

by Kiranay



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranay/pseuds/Kiranay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was supposed to lead them, but after 240 years she became anything but eternal. A short story dealing with the death and funeral of the Sole Survivor, Charlotte Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then the Commonwealth wept

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags mentioned, there is brief mentions of possible drug usage and rape.
> 
> The sectioned off parts in the center are bits from referenced journal and the letter.

“Did you get them picked?”

“Yeah. Wild ones, just like you said. Didn’t touch the garden.”

“Good..If there’s nothing else you need, then head on over. I’ll get the big guy ready to go.”

The organizer, a red-trench-coated brunette, took a sigh of relief once she saw her ex-merc friend heading over the bridge and out of Sanctuary. It’s been a long three days since the incident and the arrangements were steadily moving forward.

“Only three days…” The woman hummed, putting her hands in her pockets and looking back towards the little village.

A little village it was. Founded by none other than her best friend, it’d been a collection of empty shells until she woke up and waved her magic wand. Building began as soon as she got a group of settlers moved in. Five years later and it was now the most populated village in the northern Commonwealth. All thanks to her best friend, Miss Charlotte Williams.

Charlotte Williams. Sentinel. Formerly, Whisper. General. The Silver Shroud. The woman out of time. Mother. Wife. So many things to so many people. It’d been so hard to keep track of her, but you knew that she was always up to something. That something could have been helping a new farmer plant his crop or leading a group of Brotherhood Paladins to victory in cleaning out the downtown ruins. She was there until you blinked.

Alas, it was time to go. There wasn’t much of a trek to her friend’s home. The liveliest home, as it’d been referred to, was insipid and grey. One could quite seriously believe no one lived there if you didn’t peer in and see a large man sitting on the recliner, staring emotionlessly into the wall. The woman felt washed over by guilt when she arrived and he did not look over to her. He was dead on the inside, she noted.

This man had never been the organizer’s friend, but in that moment she was giving it her all.

“Hey, Danse. It’s time to go. Everything is ready, we got to be there by noon tomorrow, if you want to go, we need to leave now.” She spoke softly, almost in the manner that she would to a real friend.

He didn’t bother looking up, his eyes dull as one of the burnt books laying around.

“Come on, Tin Man. We have to do this for her, it’s what she would’ve wanted.”

This time he drew in a heavy breath and picked himself up off the ripped lounger. He still didn’t look at her, but the woman knew this was progress.

This man, Danse, had been with Charlotte when she was found. Must have been around eight when he woke up to find her next to him, cold. At first he didn’t think too much of it. She’d always been cold, even going and saying that it’s what she brought out from the vault with her. But then he noticed she wasn’t breathing and that there was a little line of dried blood on the corner of her mouth. He’d never roared so loud in his life. The village residents tried to resuscitate this woman for over an hour before it was finally called.

And then the Commonwealth wept, for their heroine was no more.

He was angry at her. She told him that she’d be there for him. She wasn’t supposed to die. In his eyes Charlotte was meant to go on forever, even if she obviously wouldn’t. They were going to spend the rest of their lives combing the wastes and living in the village. He was supposed to declining in function until his systems died out, most likely while she held him. This wasn’t what she promised to him on that day several years before, when Charlotte saved him. She wasn’t destined to die in that humiliating way. Perhaps that’s what Danse felt, not anger but shame. He put all of his trust in her and she just went away like that.

The synth was even more upset when he went through her dresser drawer to find a journal and a letter attached. His Char knew the end was near, and couldn’t be bothered to warn him. The journal was just a collection of writings she had made over the past four years.

* * *

  _October 29_

_I’m in Cambridge. It’s a miracle this place made it, but the police station? Looks like it wasn’t hit. Found this book in a drawer that looks to have belonged to a detective._

_I don’t know how I made it here. Heard the distress signal the other day and finally arrived an hour ago. Place was surrounded by zombies (the big guy called them Ghouls) and I found the distressed. I tried to help, but they ended up saving me. I was expecting military folk but they tell me those guys are long gone. Just an outfit called the Brotherhood of Steel. For being the first humans I’ve seen since leaving the Vault, they seem nice enough. Woman, said her name was Haylen, is particularly chipper (maybe we’ll be friends?). Injured man (Rhys) is kinda scary, definitely not someone to get chummy with quickly, seems to strongly dislike me. Not surprised when the “help” ended up needing saving herself. The CO is a little rough around the edges, but otherwise seems pleasant._

_Going to a place to grab some component-thingy that Haylen mentioned. CO says it won’t take long. I just hope I don’t need saving there too. Gosh, I wish I hadn’t been dragged out of those meetings that Nate had with his soldier-buddies. I know they would’ve made fun of me had they been around to see that. I wonder what ever happened to them._

* * *

  _October 31_

_I got the Paladin to give me directions to Diamond City. I’m a lot more sure that I won’t die now that I have more than a small revolver and an attack dog with me. Righteous Authority. What a name._

_Hope I can make it before dark. It’s like noon now. Haylen mentioned something called a “Super Mutant” that likes to lurk out on the route after dusk. Sounds scary._

* * *

  _November 20, 2287_

_I found that fucker. He was hiding like a little bitch in that base of his. Must have been scared out of his mind, having to be protected by synths. What a coward. He knew I was coming for him. The only thing I’m pissed about is the fact that he couldn’t tell me where Shaun went. Nick is heading over to somewhere east called Goodneighbor. Told him that I’d be there in a week or so._

_The rest of the Brotherhood is in town. Saw their big dirigible as we were leaving the base. It’s amazing. Maybe I’ll get to see it up close sometime. In the meantime, I have to get back to Cambridge. The Paladin sent out a signal on AF95 to have the brothers and sisters return. I wonder what’s gonna happen._

* * *

  _December 1, 2287_

_There are no words. None._

_In order to go a step forward in finding Shaun, I had to sit down and go back. Had to watch Nate get murdered. Again._

_Must have blacked out. Amari pulled me out and had me resting upstairs. I got a chance to ask the Paladin what happened, but he seemed hesitant. Nagged enough and found out that I was a screaming mess after watching that. I raged and was able to tear up the monitor before they got me unhooked. He had to hold me down just so they could give me a tranquilizer. Wonder how close he got..._

_They’re going to put me back in a few minutes so I need to hurry up here. I hope I can find what I need this time._

* * *

  _December 16, 2287_

_Wow, what a week. Made it back to the airport in one piece (thanks to Danse, of course). Built a damn teleporter (Nate woulda been impressed). But best of all, I found my baby._

_Well, he’s not really a baby. More like an old man. It’s Shaun though. There’s only one foreseeable problem here, he’s in charge of the Institute. Fuck, they call him “Father”. He tried to get me to join him, but I just don’t think I can. These people have no idea how the world is now. They think they’re doing the best for everyone’s sake, but I call bullshit. These people created the mechanical monsters that are trying to kill everyone. How is that doing the best for everyone?_

_I’m still amazed that I didn’t just try to kill them all right then and there._

_At least I’m back on the Prydwen. Since I’m “injured” (I broke my damn finger and sprained a wrist) Danse is giving me a lesson on power armor fixing. To be honest, I’m not really a fan of power armor. Sure it looks really cool and it’s great for going into battle with, but it’s just too much for me right now. Nate would love it. If I remember right, he told me he was fitted with some during his tour. I’m making the most of this though. Danse seems so into it and he’s obviously the doing the keep up on his own suit. He looks adorable when he’s talking about it so in-depth. Nate wouldn’t love that, but I think they’d been good friends had he existed in our time._

_Our time? Has it really come to that? I sound so freaking old._

_I am concerned however. This stupid feeling has to stop. He’s not Nate, he’s my CO and maybe my friend if you squint just right. God, he’s just something else. I haven’t felt this safe since Nate came back from China. I shouldn’t be having these thoughts. That damned dream last night. He’s **NOT** Nate._

_Goddamn it, what am I supposed to do?_

* * *

  _January 30, 2288_

_First day of rest in weeks. It’s nice to just be around, not needed, not in a cast. I currently find myself on the forecastle, waiting for the sun to set. How long has it been I’ve seen it like this? Maybe since my internship in one of the firms in Trinity Tower? Jesus._

_The sun’s just about to hit the horizon. If I had a pad of paper, I’d love to draw the city scape. This notebook wouldn’t do it justice. Even with the world gone, it still looks breathtaking. I wonder i_

_Well that was an adventure. The door opening startled me enough that I dropped my notebook onto the roof of the tower. Luckily it slid off and fell onto the ground and not the water._

_How embarrassing. The door opened, I squeaked and dropped the book. Who do you think the arrivee was? Danse. Who else would it be? I’m already such a klutz, so that certainly didn’t help my image. I was surprised to find that he felt bad about startling me. He just spent the past half hour trying to look for me and then I made a scene. I’m such an idiot some days._

_I had to make up an excuse to go find it. Told him it had field reports in it. Had to tell the vertibird pilot the same damn lie. There would have been no other way around it. Plus, I don’t want some of them damn scribes reading it. They may have good faces, but I know for damn sure that they are passing around porn holotapes. Fucking perverts would try to get off to it as well._

* * *

  _March 5, 2288_

_I don’t know if I can do this anymore. Maxson has to be going insane. Apparently Danse is a synth and he wants me to go put him down. What a fucking lunatic. They were great friends, even I could have seen it. What am I supposed to do? I can’t do it. I won’t do it._

_I love him._

_I want this to be a dream, just a big old dream and when I wake up he’ll be by my side. We’ll be somewhere in the woods. I’ll get up, he’ll already have the coffee made. He’ll clean his rifle and I’ll sit there with my book, pretending like I’m not watching him. This’ll all be some stupid dream. Maybe I’d tell him about it, he’d probably get a bit offended and reassure me that he’s human._

_I’ll be at the bunker that Haylen directed me to by sundown._

_I won’t do it. I just hope he doesn’t get any stupid ideas._

_If something happens to me, let me say to whoever’s reading this, I love him. If he’s truly gone down, then you know I went with him._

* * *

  _March 7, 2288_

_I need to make it back to the bunker. I need to see him. I can’t look at this airship anymore._

_I need to calm down. He’ll see it on my face and worry. I just._

_~~I just~~ _

_I’m staying with the brotherhood for his sake. I don’t know what he’ll do if he found out what happened._

_I let it happen._

_I should have seen it coming._

_Those eyes lie. I should have seen his movements. I should have backed away._

_That wasn’t punishment. No I_

_I just ** ~~just~~**_

_No bruises, at least from what I can see._

* * *

_May 2, 2288_

_First we took down the railroad, then the institute met its end. I became Sentinel of the Brotherhood of Steel. Even if he wasn’t there with me at all times, he made it happen._

_I can’t believe it. He loves me. He loves ME. I’m so thrilled, I could cry._

_I need to put this down, I think he's giving me a loo_

* * *

 

**_Danse,                                                                                                             September    2294_ **

****

**_Please don’t be mad. I’m so so sorry. I’m sorry, honey. I never wanted to have to write this. No one should have to write these things._ **

**_It’s not your fault. Forsythe said it was some type of leukemia, something strong he’d read about but even before the war wasn’t treatable. He estimates I’ll be gone in a few weeks, maybe the end of November if I’m lucky. I just hope I can keep trashing all these Med-X so that people don’t start to worry. I’ll tell you, it’s a miracle that I’m not addicted to these yet. I don’t see how our friends haven’t noticed it yet._ **

**_It hurts. I’m up on it most of the day and it’s hard to move when I’m not. This will be a welcome rest. I’m just so tired. I’m sorry I can’t tell you to your face, I really am. I’m a coward._ **

**_Know that I’ve always loved you. Never regret our time together, no matter how limited our time was. These have been some of the best years of my life. I owe everything to you. Without your being I probably wouldn’t have made it this far. I’ll never forget the day you saved my sorry ass at the police station. You and Haylen could’ve let me die so that you could focus on Rhys’ recovery, but you didn’t._ **

**_At least I’ll be able to kick Shaun’s ass again. Maybe he’ll listen to his mother this time. Ha._ **

****

**_Char_ **

 

* * *

 

The two made it to the Castle in a day. By then Curie had finished her autopsy and the Minutemen began the process of dressing their general. Deacon and Hancock had went out and found a gown worthy of only Charlotte in Fallon’s department store. Several ghoul women from the Slog did up her face in the pre-war fashion. By noon the next day, everything was set and people began to flood into the Castle’s courtyard. Everyone, from settlers to Diamond City security to all the Minutemen showed up. That was only the public funeral too. The Brotherhood (mainly Elder Maxson) had demanded that they be allowed a service for their Sentinel and theirs would begin later in the day. The sight of it all took Danse by surprise. He often forgot how many lives had been touched by her. She truly was owned by the people. 

Just before Preston Garvey took the stand to begin the service, Danse went over by the altar. He could barely breathe. She looked absolutely beautiful, her wavy black hair let down to its full length, her lips painted a light cherry, and a peaceful expression on her face. They had her laid on a bed of hubflowers of various shades of blue and violet. One could even miss the scars on her chin and arms if they hadn’t seen them before. He felt it was missing something, so he dug into his pockets a moment. When his fingers were able to grasp it, he softly put the final touch on her; a thin brass ring. He’d made it months before out of scraps of their power armor and had been meaning to give it to her for weeks, but wasn’t able to gather the courage to give it to her. She was supposed to be alive when he slipped it on her left hand, not cold as the bay.

“You were gonna make it official?” A soft voice called from behind, making him jump.

He turned around to find its owner, an out of uniform Scribe Haylen, smiling at him.

“I thought you were going to come with the rest of the brotherhood. Did you arrive early?” he asked.

“And be here for Maxson’s ass-kissing? Nah, I’m just here as your guys’ friend.” She hummed, gazing over to Charlotte.

The two stood by the altar until Preston came back out from the Castle, hat in hand. The sun was starting to peek out from the clouds at this point. Someone noted that Charlotte knew what was going on. Everyone in the courtyard began to look up towards the sun. Preston could be heard saying, “At least it isn’t raining.”.

* * *

 

It was time, the people found their seats and the friends of the deceased made their way to the front row of benches.

“I think everyone here has had that day. The kind of day where everything is going horribly wrong and it feels like nothing can make it cease. For many of my friends and myself, this day was they day we met her, General Charlotte Lydia Williams.” Preston looked out at the crowd like he’d practiced this all his life. Danse noted that the man didn’t look as stiff as normal. There wasn’t a paper in front of him, so either it’d been drilled into his head or he was actually a lot better at speeches than what he had previously implied. “It was June of 2288 when I had that day. Some of the settlers and I were hold up by raiders in Concord. The General and her beau walked into town and saved us. She helped us build a village we could call our own. Through the Brotherhood of Steel she went on to save the Commonwealth from the tyranny of the Institute. Without her we wouldn’t be here today. No one could have liberated this fort as swiftly as she did.”

Several people began crying as the Minuteman’s speech went on. Danse internally scoffed at them. How many knew her enough to cry? His sourness only eased as something popped up in his mind, a little angel on your shoulder type of rouse. _Perhaps they’re worried about the future or maybe they’re thinking of their lives?_ It only led him to sigh and stare off towards Charlotte. She’d never know how much she really changed him. One of the few fights they had had early on in their travels was about his “attitude” as she’d called it. She told him off about how he sneered at the ghouls and lesser peoples of the Commonwealth. He yelled back at her, and it was the first time he saw her cry. He took it to heart however, and tried to ease up for her sake. Charlotte helped by giving him little pointers, taking him aside to explain people. At first Danse was offended, but after a few times he started to gather something out of it. When they discovered he wasn’t human, the understanding only hit him further.

Once the eulogy was over, the people started to filter up to the altar. Many stayed just briefly, to get a closer look at her. Her close friends waited until they were done to visit. They mainly just stared at her, unsure of what to do. Like the ex-paladin, they thought she was going to live on longer too. No one had seen this coming. He almost wanted to show them the letter, but he knew that it was best kept between the two of them, as if it was just a secret. It really wasn’t though. Most of the items written about on it had been known facts. The two obviously loved each other and wouldn’t have anybody else. Curie had done an autopsy on Charlotte so they knew what had happened. She found that it was in fact leukemia, specifically T-PLL, and the combination of that and having a high dosage of med-x had been too much for her body to handle.

Minutes passed before someone muttered that they had to go use the restroom, the group filtered out, and only Danse was left. He didn’t want to leave. His feet felt planted into the ground, not that he really cared. The only thing stopping him at all from being by her side was the fact that the faction that tried to kill him was going to show up soon. This was going to be short and sweet.

 _“I’m still here, hon.”_ A voice softly sang out from behind him.

There was no way, the owner of that voice…

He swiftly turned around.

“Char?”

Standing before him was an ethereal woman of that name. She appeared as she did on her altar, hair down, dress in the same condition, brass ring on her left hand. The only thing different was that she was holding an infant and they weren’t alone. Behind them was a man about his own height, with dark hair, and wearing an unmistakable vault suit. There was only one man that could have been.

 _“I’m still here, you tin can.”_ Charlotte called out, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “I _found them, but I’m still here. I won’t leave you.”_

The being stretched an arm out to him. Danse only blinked, but then they were gone.

_“And I still love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you were able to enjoy this. This is my first posting on AO3 so I hope that it posts correctly.
> 
> I'm thinking about making a collection of drabbles to fill in some events surrounding the journal entries. Tonight I should be posting a story referenced briefly in one of the entries from my FF page.


End file.
